utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Vivienne
|songfeat = collab |gender = Female |official_illustrator = Kou (倖) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = びびあん |officialromajiname = vibian |othernameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 04|month = 12|&year = |ref = A birthday tweet from Souma |status = Active |year = 2008-present |NNDuserpageID = 2182375 |mylistID1 = 7493776 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co133665 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Ten, Wotamin, clear, Kakichoco, Montea }} |n1JUzBa1MFs}} Vivienne (びびあん) is an who has been uploading covers since mid-2008. She has a thin, stringy and bouncy voice which can hit high notes very well, and she has the ability to scream well in her covers; therefore, she has one of the most well-known Rin-type voices , and often plays the Rin part during collabs for songs such as "Mr. Music" and "Juvenile". She originally started her career by posting slower, more tame songs, but over time, she moved to singing faster-paced, upbeat, and high-intensity songs. As a member of the "older generation" of popular utaites, she is very close to and most often collaborates with many other members of this generation, such as Wotamin, Kakichoco, clear and Ten. She duets most often with Ten , forming the "Viviten" collaboration base. The two are also often called "RL! Rin and Len" due to their similar thin, strong voices and nice balance. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on October 07, 2009) # (Released on August 14, 2010) # (Released on August 14, 2010) # (Released on August 14, 2010) # (Released on November 14, 2010) # (Released on December 30, 2010) # (Released on December 30, 2010) # (Released on March 13, 2011) # (Released on March 13, 2011) # (Released on May 08, 2011) # (Released on June 12, 2011) # (Released on June 12, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on March 13, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # EGOIST with Kakichoco (Released on December 31, 2011) # (January 28, 2012) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 15, 2012) # Unlimited (Released on September 12, 2012) # (Released on September 26, 2012) # (Released on December 19, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) # QUEST (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on March 13, 2013) # (Released on May 26, 2013) # (Released on July 03, 2013) # EGOIST II with Kakichoco (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on November 13, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs (2008.07.11) # "JOINT -Band Edition-" (Shakugan no Shana II OP) (2008.07.15) # "Shangri-La" (2008.07.17) # "Anata ni Hana wo Watashi ni Uta wo" (A Flower for You, a Song for Me) (2008.07.29) # "Dear" (2008.07.31) # "Melody in the Sky" (2008.08.13) # "World is Mine" (2008.08.24) # "Monochro Act" (2008.08.28) # "Cendrillon" feat. Vivienne and clear (2008.09.02) # "Black★Rock Shooter" -Band Edition- (2008.09.13) # "shiningray" (2008.10.15) # "Bokyaku Shinjuu" (Oblivion Suicide) feat. Vivienne and Wotamin (2008.10.20) # "Gokurakuchou -bird of paradise-" (2008.10.22) # "Boku Mitai na Kimi, Kimi Mitai na Boku" feat. Vivienne and Donijima (2008.10.25) # "Tsugai Kogarashi" feat. Vivienne and clear (2008.11.04) # "trick and treat" feat. Vivienne and Ten (2008.11.26) # "imitator" (2008.12.05) # "Hitohira no" (2008.12.12) # "Roshin Yuukai -meltdown-" (Nuclear Fusion -meltdown-) (2009.01.02) # "Juvenile" feat. Vivienne and Ten (2009.02.08) # "Flamberge" (2009.03.31) # "from Y to Y" (2009.04.03) # "Answer" (G Senjou no Mao OP) (2009.04.20) # "magnet" feat. Vivienne and Montea (2009.05.05) # "Catapult Nation" (2009.06.05) # "Koiro Byoutou" (2009.06.22) # "Scarlet M∞N" feat. Vivienne and Wotamin (2009.07.21) # "Tengaku" (2009.08.27) # "Paradichlorobenzene" (2009.10.22) # "ACUTE" feat. Vivienne, Ten and Montea (2009.10.26) # "Dokubou Stellar Theater" (2010.01.27) # "Heaven's Door" (2010.03.27) # "Monochro∞Blue Sky" (2010.04.07) # "Love Atomic Transfer" (2010.04.29) # "passionate squall" (Seikon no Quaser OP) feat. Vivienne, Montea, Reji, Wataame and Kakichoco (2010.06.28) # "Hametsu no Yokan to Ecstasy" (A Feeling of Ruin and Ecstasy) feat. Vivienne and Montea (2010.08.07) # "Antichlorobenzene" (2010.09.27) # "Knife" feat. Vivienne, Kakichoco and Ten (2010.10.04) # "Himitsu Keisatsu" (Secret Police) (2010.11.26) # "Cat Food" (2010.12.05) # "Boku to Owatan" (Parody of Communication Break Dance) (2010.12.29) # "Good-bye Today" (2011.01.28) # "Mr. Music" feat. Vivienne, Kakichoco, Wotamin, 96Neko, Kuripurin, Seriyu and Tsukinowa (2011.03.04) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten-faced) (2011.03.20) # "Carnival" (2011.03.27) # "Seidenki" (Static Electricity) feat. Vivienne and Ten (2011.05.31) # "Kimi Nashi Vision" (2011.07.14) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.08.19) # "Cosmos" (2011.09.12) # "Jinsei Reset Button" (Life Reset Button) (2011.11.14) # "Notebook" (2012.02.19) # "I ♥" (2012.03.20) # "Karakuri 卍 Burst" (Mechanical卍Burst) feat. Vivienne and Wotamin (2012.03.24) # "Ikasama ⇔ Casino" (Cheat⇔Casino) feat. Vivenne and Ten (2012.04.12) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) (2012.04.20) # "Invisible" feat. Vivienne and Kakichoco (2012.05.12) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.06.11) # "Isshinfuran" (Intently) feat. Vivienne, Wotamin and Kakichoco (2012.07.04) # "jelLy" (2012.08.16) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) (2012.08.21) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (Love Philosophia) feat. Vivienne, Kakichoco and Wotamin (2012.08.29) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat. Kakichoco, Reji, clear, ΦKushiΦ, Vivienne, Ritsuka and Ten (2012.10.16) # "Sai Kyouiku" (Re-Education) feat. Vivienne and Ten (2012.10.27) # "Misemono Life (Exhibition Life) (2012.11.17) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Kakichoco and Vivienne (2012.12.01) # "Setagaya Night Safari" (2012.12.15) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.18) # "Reboot" -Acoustic arrange- (2013.03.22) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should not Have Taken Thee!) (2013.04.12) # "Cryogenic" (2013.07.11) # "shake it!" Feat. Vivienne and Kakichoco (2013.08.09) # "Smiling" -☆Acoustic Summer☆- feat. Hanatan, Urara, Noir, Pokota, peЯoco., UFCOK, Gom, Choumiryou, Vivienne, rabbitman, Reji, Shiina Mari, Yuge, mahora, □shirokuro■, Chawa, Taiyakiya, Tsukino Shion, Emilio, Denirow, Senra and Montea (2013.09.14) # "Da Vinci no Kokuhaku" (2013.11.21) }} Discography For ANFLA albums see here , Vivienne |track3composer = ORYO |track3arranger = |track4title = Corruption Garden |track4info = (Kakichoco) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Caz |track4arranger = |track5title = Leave me alone |track5info = (Vivienne) |track5lyricist = emon |track5composer = emon |track5arranger = |track6title = Sasayaku Kagerou |track6info = (Kakichoco) |track6lyricist = buzzG |track6composer = buzzG |track6arranger = |track7title = One Chance |track7info = (Vivienne, Kakichoco) |track7lyricist = LiveP |track7composer = LiveP |track7arranger = }} |track2composer = koyori |track2arranger = |track3title = Aimai Dokuritsu Sengen |track3info = (Original) (Vivienne) |track3lyricist = YuuyuP |track3composer = YuuyuP |track3arranger = |track4title = Airen=Temptation |track4info = (Kakichoco, Vivienne) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Yairi |track4arranger = |track5title = Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo |track5info = (Vivienne) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = yukkedoluce |track5arranger = |track6title = Infinitesimal |track6info = (Original) (Kakichoco) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = MuryokuP |track6arranger = |track7title = Telephone Juice |track7info = (Original) (Kakichoco, Vivienne) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = MikitoP |track7arranger = }} Gallery |Vivienne-twitter1.jpeg|Vivienne as seen in Twitter |Vivienne-twitter2.jpeg|Vivienne as seen in Twitter |VivienneNico.jpg|Vivienne as seen in her cover of "passionate squall" |AnflaVivienne.png|Vivienne as seen in ANFLA }} Trivia * Her blood type is AB. * She was born and currently lives in Chiba prefecture. External Links * Twitter * Blog * mixi Category:ANFLA Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Completed articles